


沉沦

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 《沉沦》的第四章
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	沉沦

**Author's Note:**

> 《沉沦》的第四章

像所有老派的英国绅士一样，汉弗莱珍视传统，家中陈设十几年来毫无变化，那间见证了他一生中唯一一次荒唐举动的客房就在一进门右手边的地方，同样毫无变化地沉默着，像看守一位监视期的犯人。  
那天早晨他在这张床上醒来，宿醉的脑子疼痛地运转起来，他为自己犯下的错误而惊骇，忐忑不安地等着一个敲诈电话，或是关于一份美好仕途的价码。  
圣诞假期过去了，无事发生。他回到部里工作，好几天没有机会见到那位本来也很难见到他的低阶文官，等偶然遇到时，对方也报以得体的尊敬和疏远。  
汉弗莱几乎开始怀疑，那一晚只是他的一场荒诞不经的梦。他试探着答谢年轻人送他回家的殷勤，名叫伯纳德·伍列的年轻人也只是挠挠头说没什么，一点脸红完全可以做出任何无害的解读。  
也许是自己太幸运了，汉弗莱想。也许那一晚本身就是伍列所有想要的。也许这不会毁掉一份值得期许的远大前程，或是两份。  
像特立独出的美貌一样，伍列的能力同样脱颖而出，藏都藏不住，很快就成为围绕他身边的重要人手之一。同样藏不住的还有他不可见人的心思，像把大象装进房间里，在日复一日的相处中总有露出马脚的时候。  
——噢，如果伯纳德听见了，一定会纠正他大象是不会露出“马”脚的，汉弗莱不无无奈地想。那个小混账。  
汉弗莱注意到伯纳德在他以为无人看见的时候投过来的目光，带着年轻人独有的热度和不该有的深度，他注意到自己每次不经意靠近时伯纳德受惊一般的退后和瞬间分了神的眼睛。  
这一切都在不断累积着那一夜的荒唐，方方面面的。如同不该轻率了一份呕心沥血的事业，他也不该唐突了一颗尚且鲜活的心。  
如果说他应该对这颗心做些什么的话，那应该是嘲弄讽刺，揉搓挤压，或者简简单单地看着它在白厅这片荒漠里断绝养分，干枯石化。就像他对自己做的一样。  
更为荒唐的是，自此以后他也无法问心无愧了。不知道是冤魂索命还是死而复生，心底有什么东西总是跃跃欲试地跳动着，带来所有新生前必然的疼痛。  
数不清多少次，在伯纳德严严谨谨向他报告工作时，他却神思恍惚想起那日对方在他身下破碎的哽咽和喘息，炙热的甬道紧紧包裹着他，愉快又痛苦地叫他的名字。  
现在两颗恐怖分子的炸弹炸得他心底的疼痛破土而出，他却对这一局势茫然无措，一辈子也没有这样无所适从过。  
他想到此为止，然而电话适时响起，有人却不同意。  
伯纳德放下电话的时候想，自己违背汉弗莱的事情太多了，不怕再多这一件。他得讨个说法，为了那不是八年或是十年，而是十五年的追逐。从当初校园里挤在人群中的仰望，到毅然进入白厅、如愿调动到一个部门，到那天圣诞酒会他斗胆去靠近手里只有橙汁的上司。  
这不是汉弗莱的错，伯纳德很公允地评判。是他自己故意跟朝思暮想的人搭话，让对方喝了他的酒就没法拒绝别人的，是他一直盯着汉弗莱的私人秘书并适时提出可以帮忙送领导回去好让同事能够早点回家过节，是他在把喝醉的人扶过长长的花园小路和门廊时发生了太多过线的身体接触。  
之后他把汉弗莱安放在床上，试图解开他的衣服好让人睡得舒服一点，却被一把抓住压在身下。伯纳德也喝了点酒的脑袋比早已滚烫的身体慢了半步，他们纠缠在一起，动作因为渴望而慌乱，汉弗莱急切地扒光了他的衣服，分开他的腿不由分说地进入。  
上司的西装外套还好好地穿着，领带垂下来随着动作蹭在他的胸膛上。快感和紧张让其内的心脏狂跳，张着嘴渴望更多氧气又被一下下的冲撞击碎成沙哑的吟声。  
而后汉弗莱俯下身体吻他，唇齿间的流连堪称温柔。手上却牢牢地摁着他的肩膀，生怕他跑了一样，毫无顾忌的顶撞直把他艹进了床垫里。  
他早就察觉了汉弗莱身上的龃龉，却未想今日以这般举动迸发出来。伯纳德那时清醒得很，连对方在他体内跳动的脉络都感受得一清二楚。他屈起腿夹住上司的腰，手从对方衬衫下摆伸进去，感受那个他朝思暮想的人，而后拉着他再次同自己亲吻。  
大胆的举动换来了一声严厉的呵斥，汉弗莱提着他的姓叫他，之后是更加猛烈的艹干。  
其实伯纳德快要受不了了，身体在被一种完全陌生的感受的接管。汉弗莱紧紧压着他让他动弹不得，只能抓着床单承受他狠戾的欲望。没顶的快感和强烈的自责在从未有过的刺激中碰撞冲突，他猜想明日汉弗莱大概不会记得，但他自己绝对会永生难忘。  
现在他又把车停在了汉弗莱爵士家的门外，像多年前的圣诞夜一样。他走过花园间长长的小路和门廊，回想起当年从这里仓皇逃跑时的绝望和惶恐。  
时移世易，处境已大为不同。他拦过汉弗莱的计划，下过绊子，得逞的次数越来越多，偶尔也能用自己的力量保一保他，哪怕是用原本也无需修练的血肉之躯。  
他看着汉弗莱爵士鬓边的发白增多，工作有时力不从心，但还是一样让他移不开眼。  
伯纳德按响了门铃。他打电话时以工作为托辞，但汉弗莱应该明白那是借口。他只是在看到那些文件上整齐细密又带着张扬的批注时忍不住想见它们的主人，想看看在这些谨严的手笔后面是否仍然有一个藏在灰烬中的火种可让他煽动。  
门打开了，汉弗莱侧身把他让进来，门厅处没有开灯。伯纳德知道汉弗莱偏爱黑暗，那会给他虚假的安全。  
视觉暂时失灵的时候一点吐息声也逃不过耳朵，伯纳德听到汉弗莱胸膛失序的起伏声，他凑上去吻他，手下是丝绸睡衣光滑的触感。  
唇舌辗转之间汉弗莱也得承认，下班时在办公室放走伯纳德并不是一个好主意，对于整整两个月的忧惧和折磨来说，一个拥抱显然是不够的。他不免回忆起那一夜的残断画面，那么这种渴望就远远不止两个月了。  
伯纳德解开了他睡袍的带子，手掌火热地抚摸着他，湿滑的吻从喉结流连至锁骨，金色的头发蹭得他脖子发痒。  
汉弗莱的身体脱掉了西装后柔和得不像话，喉咙间带着上了年纪才有的粗粝感。伯纳德觉得屋子里热得过分，他着手解开自己的扣子，汉弗莱惦记着他后背的伤，小心地帮他把硬梆梆的上衣褪了下来。  
赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，在黑暗的掩护下彼此交缠。空荡荡的房子里急切的喘息都带着回声，无所逃遁。  
汉弗莱被伯纳德吻得两脚发软，对方还在把他往墙上压，一边在他的口腔中闯荡一边握住他饱满的阴茎，非要他交出最后的神智不可。  
报复，这就是对他十年来装傻充愣的报复。汉弗莱模模糊糊地想，也许他不应该道歉的。但当他摸到伯纳德后背上凸起的伤痕时又改了主意，心底竟生出一种前所未有的柔软来。  
汉弗莱爵士对愧疚和感动这两种描摹人类常见情感的词汇一向认识不足，他也不会有这些情感。他只是觉得疼和痒，好像是他新长了一个疤一样。  
“过来。”  
他推开身上的人，引着对方坐到沙发上，从抽屉里摸出一罐凡士林来，然后跨坐在伯纳德腿上。  
“汉弗莱爵士？”  
汉弗莱翻了个白眼，色厉内荏地让他闭嘴。  
伯纳德当然不会让他自己开拓。但是第一根手指进去的时候汉弗莱还是想反悔了，他皱着眉咬着嘴唇，扶着靠背努力平顺呼吸。  
伯纳德的眼睛在黑暗中也依然亮晶晶地，炽烈地盯着他，直到将他完全打开。  
太放肆了。汉弗莱想，一定是自己过于纵容，这个小混账早晚会夺了他的权。  
现在下属的阴茎正慢慢破开他的身体，一点一点直到整根没入，强硬地宣示着自己的存在。汉弗莱不甘示弱地动作，为二人带来同时的快感。他闭紧了嘴不愿出声，双腿却因为充实的快感而止不住发颤。  
伯纳德握住他的腰把他往下按，同时配合着节奏向上顶，一插到底的感觉让汉弗莱难耐地扬起了脖子。伯纳德为这具身体里的柔软和火热惊诧，突如其来的紧张的倒卷更让他忍不住更加猛烈地开疆拓土。  
在快感的颠簸中汉弗莱粗重地呼吸着，呻吟声挡都挡不住。伯纳德被耳旁带着温热的吐息撩得心脏狂跳，他日思夜想的领导被情欲掌管，再说不出个完整的句子来，而其中还容纳着他的欲望。  
还不够。他看着汉弗莱紧闭的眼睛想。伯纳德将身上的人压在了沙发里，欺身而上，不顾领导的不满长驱直入，扶着他的腿猛烈抽插，每一下都重重碾过让汉弗莱哽咽呻吟的那一点，仿佛要在那里将他剖开。  
汉弗莱的手在沙发背上无助地抓寻，最后只能老老实实抱住把他艹到不能自己的小他二十岁的年轻人。  
他的阿多尼斯。  
阿多尼斯将会永葆青春，那是他亲自用权力滋养的。  
在失控的动作和崩溃的呜咽里一切欲望和情绪都像奔腾的江河一般在悬崖前轰然而落，疼痛着的快感一波一波地重刷过身体，像是灵魂带来的震颤。


End file.
